dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Yeah! Break! Care! Break!
, performed by , was the first ending for Dragon Ball Kai anime from episodes 1 to 54. Lyrics Romaji Yabure Kabure!　Omoikkiri Tobu n da　mugen no sora e Jetto kiryū ni nokkari Doko de mo iku yo sokkō Mukō mizu tte saikō Let’s go tip-top! All right? Me mo sameru yō na　Aoi chikyū Kakegae nai kono hoshi　yuzurenai kara Hajiketobase　Kamehameha　Let fly with a Kamehameha Yabame no kono jidai Sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara Yabure Kabure!　Omoikkiri Yaru n da　furu pawā Kibō ga ore no buki da kara Mirai shinjite Taikiken sae nukedashi Supīdo agete jōshō Mahha de ikeba rakushō Let’s go sky-high! All right? Ima nara ma ni au　kono hoshi ni Ikiru inochi subete o　Tasuketai kara Takarajima wa koko ni aru☆ A treasure island is right here Nakama to iu takara Riaru na kiseki da yo　Deaeta koto Yabure Kabure!　Arittake Hikari no ya o hanate Pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa Mirai mezasou Hajiketobase　Kamehameha　Let fly with a Kamehameha Yabame no kono jidai Sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara Takarajima wa koko ni aru☆ A treasure island is right here Nakama to iu takara Riaru na kiseki da yo　Deaeta koto Yabure Kabure!　Arittake Hikari no ya o hanate Pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa Mirai mezasou English Yeah! Break! Care! Break!　At full force I’ll fly towards the infinite sky Riding the jet stream I’ll get anywhere swiftly Leaping before you look is the best Let’s go tip-top! All right? An Earth so blue it even seems to awaken I can’t surrender this irreplaceable planet, so Let fly with a Kamehameha This is a dangerous era I was born to protect the world, so Yeah! Break! Care! Break! At full force I’m gonna do it at full-power Hope is my weapon, so Trust in the future Break through even the atmosphere Increase your speed and rise up You’ll win easily if you go at Mach speed Let’s go sky-high! All right? I can make it in time if I go now Because I want to save every living thing on Earth A treasure island is right here The treasure called friends It’s a real miracle, to have met you Yeah! Break! Care! Break! All that you have Fire an arrow of light You can turn this pinch into an advantage Let’s set our sights on the future Let fly with a Kamehameha This is a dangerous era I was born to protect the world, so A treasure island is right here The treasure called friends It’s a real miracle, to have met you Yeah! Break! Care! Break! All that you have Fire an arrow of light You can turn this pinch into an advantage Let’s set our sights on the future Characters Characters in order of appearence: * Son Gokū * Chi-Chi * Gyūmaō * Son Gohan * God * Piccolo * Popo * Karin * Kulilin * Muten Rōshi * Oolong * Umigame * Yajirobe * Bulma * Chaozu * Lunch * Pu'ar * Tenshinhan * Yamcha * Raditz * Vegeta * Nappa * Dodoria * Zarbon * Butta * Gurd * Ginyū * Jheese * Reacoom * Freeza * Shenron Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Endings